In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme/Library
This is a (yet another) Library Mode, this time is from In-Verse Heroes: Operation Extreme. There is also a status thing, based in Marvel Comics' Power Grid, may or may not be accurate. *Intelligence: 1-7 *Strength: 1-7 *Speed: 1-7 *Stamina: 1-7 *Energy Projection: 1-7 *Fighting Ability: 1-7 ''The Adventures of Vanessa'' series Vanessa Luxaloss *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 3 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 2 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 4 Real Name: Vanessa Eva Luxaloss Data: *'Height': 175cm (5' 9") *'Weight': 57kg (126lbs) *'Blood Type': AB Occupation: Adventurer Abilities: Can do attacks and summons based in the wind element, but also some of them related to the air, she can fly with her butterfly wings, and can be faster than anyone else. Weapons: Wind Wand. Profile: Vanessa is the former second princess of Aslada, a nation known for being pacifist. She wants to become the greatest sorceress. She fights many enemies and has great respect for others, the thing that it holds back to her is that she dislikes killing, a thing that is criticized due to the enemies either escape or cause more harm than expected. Often accompanied by friends such as Chip the Dog, a talking flying dog, Lenka Ilargia, a fairy that is kind of snarky with her enemies and her ancestor Decade. She is known for being free-spirited, meaning that she doesn't want to stay in just one place. She at first was a Dark Element Sorceress, but when the Awakening happened, her element and her personality changed into a more heroic person at heart. She has also a 'dark' side named Advent, which allows her to use a more offensive and wild variation in addition to her hair being white and eyes being blue as a sign of coldness. She has a rival in form of Emily Fontaine, the Kaiser who is also her best friend since childhood. Despite her changes through the years, she still maintains her kindness and friendly air in many situations that she has been in, also holds Omega Vision, a power who allows to see auras. First Appearance: The Adventures of Vanessa ''(July 2007) Emily Fontaine *Intelligence: 5 *Strength: 4 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 4 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 6 '''Real Name': Emily Xiomara Fontaine Sunrise Data: *'Height': 180cm (5' 11") *'Weight': 66kg (146lbs) *'Blood Type': O Occupation: Agent, Kaiser of the Fontaine Family. Abilities: She can use dark and fire spells and attacks as part of her powers, multiple weapons user, also can fly and like Vanessa, running faster. Weapons: Many weapons and firearms, and her Kaiser Wand. Profile: Emily Fontaine is Vanessa Luxaloss' Childhood friend and also Friendly Rival during her adventures. Born with a natural talent, she is a formidable opponent that changed in many occasions due to her long ambitions, changing her personality from a kind and active girl, to a serious and strict woman who once was blind in terms of bringing Law, Order and Justice due to the Dark Kaiser's influence of seeing Black and White as the only colors in her eyes, however, it slowly changes back into what she was albeit matured. Joined the Guardians of United Nations to show her might against her enemies and Vanessa. She also changed after the Awakening, from a light element to a dark one, also changing her tactics as well, she is currently the leader of Team Heroes. She used to have conflict with many wanted criminals, but later the feud came into friendly terms once her true personality and very misunderstood attitudes opens up, since then she risked her work several times, but after seeing the controversy of Fontaine family against the Aslada Royal Family, she dispatched the culprit and killing him, and she was the one who killed two of the major antagonists, Deselle and Einsteintin, the latter with Vanessa's assist. First Appearance: The Adventures of Vanessa ''(July 2007) Dr. Einsteintin TBA Gill Aldina/Deselle *Intelligence: 5 *Strength: 4 *Speed: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Energy Projection: 7 *Fighting Ability: 5 '''Real Name': Gill Aldina Data: *'Height': 176cm (5' 9") *'Weight': 59kg (130lbs) *'Blood Type': A Occupation: Witch, Fake Student Abilities: She can summon powerful creatures to her aid, but also knows many forbidden spells as well as the normal ones, she is also capable to fly thanks to her broom. Weapons: Magic Wand Profile: Desselle is a powerful witch from an evil guild. In her first appearance, she was a former sorceress whose motivation was using the powers for good, but later sees that the people don't value power over emotions and morality as foolish, so she considers herself as a Powerful one. She joined the Witches to be more powerful than everyone else. She was the one who tricked many of the students of the Sorcery Academy into a trap, even Elise Luxaloss wasn't safe from this. She was eventually defeated by Vanessa, Emily and the Juniors. In her return, as her birth name, she fakes being a third year student, despite being three times her supposed age to wake up the Dark Dragon Millennia and lure the other students to help her in her supposed 'project of might', she eventually was unmasked by Emily Fontaine and was eliminated alongside the Dragon. But without further explanation, she is alive again and safe with the want of Revenge. First Appearance: The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers (September 2008) Vitenka Itzala TBA Chiaro Argiaren TBA Kali Chrome *Intelligence: 5 *Strength: 4 *Speed: 6 *Stamina: 3 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 4 Real Name: Vanessa Eva Luxaloss (Formerly) Data: *'Height': 175cm (5' 9") *'Weight': 57kg (126lbs) *'Blood Type': AB (Formerly), Unknown (Currently) Occupation: Leader of the Cardinals. Abilities: Mainly the Same as Vanessa's, but change the element with Darkness, Void and Necromacy. Weapons: Void Wand. Profile: Kali Chrome is an Alternate Dimension version of Vanessa Luxaloss if the awakening never happened, she descended in the Darkness to the point that she lost her emotions in everything and anything, she is known as aloof, ruthless in battle, but with huge amount of pride due to her position as the leader of the Cardinals. She dislikes Children and Adults in general as she finds them stupid. She is the master of the "Ultimate Element", the Void. She is known for lying about her real age, but also stating that she is undead, that is most likely true according to many characters that know her real self. She is capable to completely kill her enemies since she is no longer worried about the collateral damage she can do now. She is not really evil, unlike other alternate selves in other series, in a sense, she is just more dangerous. First Appearance: The Legend of Vanessa ''(June 2014) Astral TBA Kanon TBA ''VSRFX series (Disclaimer: Everyone but Haizea, Marcel or Ran have an Energy Projection of 1) Valeria Lane *Intelligence: 3 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 3 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 1 *Fighting Ability: 7 Real Name: Valeria Paulette Lane Data: *'Height': 184cm (6' 0") *'Weight': 64kg (141lbs) *'Blood Type': A Occupation: Fighter Abilities: She uses an array of martial art moves, her style is derived from Mixed Martial Arts such as Savate, Boxing, Muay Thai, etc. Weapons: None. Profile: Valeria is the daughter of famous Martial Artists Meiko and Allen, she and her brother Claude were captured by the organization Phantom Phoenix and they turned them into killing machines with the VSRFX device. And since that her life and personality changed drastically, she can't live without a fight. Now Aggressive in nature, and actually respects elder people. She betrayed her organization due to the cruelties they have done, saved her brother and formed a gang, the Raven Crest, after that, she will never be satisfied by nothing but fights anymore, to the point that she has a feud against the Guardians for her street fights, but never kills people unless requested. Many others have accused her of fighting reckless, something that she detests. Her hatred of weapons started with her battle against Jack Burton, and since them, she calls every single weapon fighter as a cheater. She defeated stronger enemies than her, and holds her own beliefs over others' without caring about them. She is unsure if she is even a human anymore, eventually she was arrested by her own for twenty years in a cryogenic prison, later adopts Balder Bryant as her son, she also has Cyborg Valeria, a form if she excess too much the use of the device and turns her mindless. First Appearance: Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X (September 2011) Claude Lindbergh *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 6 *Speed: 2 *Stamina: 7 *Energy Projection: 1 *Fighting Ability: 6 Real Name: Claude Terrence Lane (Lindbergh) Data: *'Height': 188cm (6' 2") *'Weight': 74kg (163lbs) *'Blood Type': A Occupation: Fighter, Scholar Abilities: Like his sister, he uses Martial Arts, but the difference is that his variation is far more defensive, using Aikido, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, etc. Weapons: None. Profile: Claude is the older sibling of Valeria who was also subjected to the experiments to become a fighting machine, but unlike his sister, he didn't escaped and still continued to serve his masters. After a fated duel, he returned to normal. He is a serious, workaholic and nice individual who actually doesn't like to fight, but he can't avoid his destiny. He made friends with the rest of the gang, especially Haizea Velano, who became his girlfriend in later years. He fought against Nicholas Howard and proved himself that he can be a strong fighter for his own if he trains. After the fall of Phantom Phoenix, he starts his normal again as a scholar until a series of incidents made by the Valeria Clones and a Cult named Arcadia, eventually he was the one who ended saving Valeria alongside Ran and defeating Caius and Vega, the real actual perpetrators of the incidents. A pair of years later, he was amazed to see his father Allen back after so many years of absence believing that he died, he tried to fight him back due to stern opposition of his sister because they were part of the gangs, he lost against him despite many years of training, but he now never gives up. In Neo Freedom X2, he appears in Valeria's ending as a middle-aged man. First Appearance: Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X (September 2011) Nagi Hisame TBA Elisa Delgado TBA Haizea Velano TBA Charlie Vernon TBA Marcel Adler TBA Ran Howard *Intelligence: 5 *Strength: 3 *Speed: 3 *Stamina: 4 *Energy Projection: 4 *Fighting Ability: 6 Real Name: Ran Vesta Howard Santana Data: *'Height': 181cm (5' 11") *'Weight': 63kg (139lbs) *'Blood Type': O Occupation: Student Abilities: She can emanate Crimson Flames, aside of that power, she is also well trained in boxing. Weapons: None. Profile: Ran Howard is the daughter of famed retired boxer Nicholas Howard, she was rather (in)famous in her school due to the fact that she had a rare "condition", she has Crimson Fire powers, but due to that, she became isolated and often cried because of that, being bullied, she trained in boxing to become stronger than ever. Until she meets the Raven Crest gang. After a test against the masters, she entered in the gang, in which she changes a lot her perspective from a negative to a positive one, despite Valeria being a 'bad influence' for many people, she admires but rivalizes her, after certain events that happened, she now trains to control her flames better and giving them a use, but she is not ultimately capable to evolve them in Alter form due to late age of training the powers. She is aware that there are many people with her powers as well, but prefers to use them less than others, making new friends and rivals in the experience and leaving her shyness away. In Gaiden, a side story about a what-if Ran gains the same device, shows that she also must control the called 'Anti-VSRFX' against her will, but eventually she beats Valeria, but severely damages her body, and she met Zephyra, adopted daughter of her disappeared dad, but both are in friendly terms since then. First Appearance: Fighter's Road - Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter X2 (May 2013) ''Dream Revolution Saga'' series Alexa Maxwell *Intelligence: 3 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 2 *Stamina: 4 *Energy Projection: 7 *Fighting Ability: 5 Real Name: Seraphina Violet Phoenix Data: *'Height': 174cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 65kg (143lbs) *'Blood Type': B Occupation: Adventurer, Fighter Abilities: She can use her Fire Element powers, as well as she is an average user of the sword. Weapons: Fire Slayer, the Flame Sword which rarely uses. Profile: Seraphina, better known as Alexa, was an orphan who was abandoned at young age by her family for reasons unbeknownst to herself, was adopted by a man named Leroy Maxwell and since she didn't remembered her name well, she just called herself Alexa as her memory was fuzzy. In the first tournament that she participated alongside her adopted brother Yuri Maxwell, an Ice wielder, and Jermaine Belmont, a former knight who tried to avoid all fights due to a mysterious power that makes him berserk, after the victory, she encountered a man named Dynamo, which tried to escort her for being "Udiya's descendant", but she didn't care at first about that, but the fact that she can't avoid her destiny, she escaped with Dynamo, without being seen for almost two years. More of her past is known through the events, as for example, defeating Alison Evans, her brother is revealed to be Dynamo, alliances with Blade and is known for training at least for a few more years due to being wanted by Orpheus. Friendly, happy and quite lazy in nature, this woman never loses her optimism in any moment, even at the worst circumstances or events. First Appearance: Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight (January 2012) Dynamo *Intelligence: 5 *Strength: 6 *Speed: 3 *Stamina: 6 *Energy Projection: 7 *Fighting Ability: 6 Real Name: Alexander K. Phoenix Data: *'Height': 187cm (6' 1") *'Weight': 90kg (199lbs) *'Blood Type': B Occupation: Leader of the Phoenix Dynasty, Former Knight. Abilities: He can use his Lightning Element Powers, but also can use his Sword professionally. Weapons: The Lightning Sword, Mellt Fulmine Mk. III Profile: TBA First Appearance: Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight (January 2012) Yuri Maxwell TBA Nathaniel Blade TBA Alison Evans TBA Elaine LeBlanc *Intelligence: 7 *Strength: 2 *Speed: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 5 Real Name: Elaine Leblanc Data: *'Height': 173cm (5' 8") *'Weight': 54kg (119lbs) *'Blood Type': O Occupation: Scientist, Doctor Abilities: Can summon and use attacks related to the light element, skilled sword fighter and has high intellect and mind. Weapons: Blanche, a light zig-zagged laser word, June, a shotgun and Julie, a holy-infused knife. Profile: Elaine is a young rich scientist who wanted to discover the big secrets of the ancient legends that are covered by the UDS or it was dangerous, she didn't care about the rules and proceeds to research further, until finding out that the Mellt Fulmine Mk. III was emanating lighting meaning that its user was still alive. She used a Time traveller version of Udiya to fake out as Alexa Maxwell, despite her sickness, all to protect the real one from the dangers of Ouroboros Organization while training, without the notice of the rest. She is shown as a heroic manipulator, arrogant, and critical woman in the surface, she is as friendly as the others, but that face is only seen when she ends her missions. She holds a rivalry against the UDS Boss Nathaniel Blade due to their creative differences, she is often with her best friend and dark user Ari Noir, fellow scientist and associate, and she didn't trusted Ignis Vatra's actions and think he was evil, but was sort of mistaken all along, since she didn't knew that he was used by Orpheus' machinations. First Appearance: Dream Revolution Final: ENCORE+ ''(February 2015) Ignis Vatra TBA ''Re: Vengeance ''series Keith Laurent TBA Claire Edwards TBA Aiden Spencer TBA Celina Laurent TBA Lancelot A. Spencer *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 6 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 4 *Fighting Ability: 5 '''Real Name': Lancelot Axel Spencer Data: *'Height': 183cm (6' 0") *'Weight': 62kg (137lbs) *'Blood Type': A Occupation: Hunter, Musician Abilities: Can transform into his Dark One form, he can summon his wings to fly, also can use some of his Dark one infused attacks with the cost of weakness. Weapons: A Sword crafted by Jody Reynolds, his mentor, and two handguns. But also can use a huge array of weapons such as sabres, nunchaku, etc. Profile: Lancelot is the son of the Dark One Keith Laurent and human Claire Edwards. He was found and adopted by Aiden Spencer and Eirian Gallagher, he grew without knowing the full extent of his powers and being a Dark One himself until adolescence. Since then he has joined to fight against Dark Ones in a Guild, which he met his senior Mistral Maximova and his teacher Jody Reynolds to train him in many weapons. He is shown to be very human and kind-hearted in contrast to other, fully blooded Dark Ones on his way. At eighteen years old, he is set in an adventure that made him meet new friends, enemies, and his long-lost parents, who he has a mixed grudge due to hiding his true legacy for many years. After the deaths of his tragic love interest Selena Solo and Mistral and defeating his nemesis Drake von Stroheim, he has to accept that his powers are a part of him and controls them after many years of suffering from it. Known by his shy demeanor towards women, he's the lead singer and bassist of a Gothic Rock band named Blood Nails. He appears in Dark Masters of the Night III as "Magna". First Appearance: Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul (April 2016) Drake von Stroheim TBA ''Devil's Eye series Milo Alexanderson/the Warrior *Intelligence: 6 *Strength: 3 *Speed: 5 *Stamina: 2 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 4 '''Real Name': Milo Alexanderson (the Warrior) Data: *'Height': 167cm (5' 5") *'Weight': 55kg (121lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown Occupation: Warlord of the NEO Race, Student Abilities: He can use Ki/chi attacks to upgrade his fighting skills, such as shooting projectiles, be faster, etc. Weapons: None Profile: Milo is the Kind-hearted warlord of the NEO race, an Alien race that appears in the future. He had amnesia at some point in his life before arriving to the earth, in which he is set in an adventure with his newfound human friends and Phantom, who suddenly disappeared at one point, without knowing that is his enemy, he is later found by his main confident and servant, Death Slayer, and tells about his past, and how Gen, his traitorous Uncle wants to stop time to make things "eternal", after recovering his memories and Fighting Phantom and his rival Oliver and the rest of Capital. He is quite intelligent in some situations, not at the extent of others but he's capable to live a lot more than humans due to being an alien himself. He is known for his pointy ears and shining purple eyes. In the events of Blood of Chaos, Milo after defeating Phantom supposedly went back to his world, but decides to stay in Earth because of Gen's machinations, helping Haydée and others from her party, also growing fond of the life of earth, after helping the ladies to defeat Style Chardine, a clone of the twins, Gen proceeded with the plan of stopping time. Milo came to the rescue and stopped his ambitions, promptly killing Gen, without further notice, he retires with Death Slayer back to his planet. First Appearance: Devil's Eye (June 2012) Death Slayer TBA Thomas X. Daniels TBA Oliver R. Valentine TBA Hilda Stolz TBA ''The FEAST Saga'' series Sienna Travers *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 4 *Speed: 3 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 4 *Fighting Ability: 6 Real Name: Sienna Hazel Travers-Lenoir Data: *'Height': 158cm (5' 2") *'Weight': 46kg (101lbs) *'Blood Type': AB Occupation: Member of FEAST Platoon, Pilot Abilities: Aside of her mecha fighting skills, she can also transform in Valkyrie, which let her use the Valkyrie Lance. Weapons: The Ragnarök mecha, Gauntlets, the Valkyrie Lance. Profile: Sienna was once a young, hated orphan by everyone around her due to selfish reasons of the leaders, at seventeen she listed herself in the FEAST organization to give back her respect at cost of being a toy by Ronald Sampson, her father and leader and Eliza, her then evil and cruel half sister through Geminia, and she met new and first friends such as the band, Roger, Ameth, Lakia and the others, but especially Blake, singer of the band and Jonathan, her other half brother who tried to find her for many years. After she defeated her enemies, in the next years she encountered the Board and helped the band to destroy Diva and White Void, as well as declaring herself as Blake's Rival and mentor in terms of fighting. In the Fight it Out continuity, she is known for her violent streak in battles, also she gains Nemesis Install, a biological weapon that makes her powerful with the cost of losing her morals and humanity and even death if she uses it at maximum levels, in here she is often paired with Blake Snider, who is considered more than a friend of hers, but also her emotional support aside of her mother Francine Travers, one of the legendary Shade Prisms. First Appearance: Feast of the Black Strings (August 2014) Blake Snider *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 6 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 4 *Fighting Ability: 5 Real Name: Blake Snider Hayes Data: *'Height': 178cm (5' 10") *'Weight': 68kg (150lbs) *'Blood Type': O Occupation: Musician, Pilot Abilities: Aside of his guitarist skills, he is a sword fighter and can summon lightning sound waves, he is also a pilot. Weapons: The Ragnarök mecha, Platinum Cross (Guitar, Sword) Profile: Blake Snider is a famed and recognized rock singer, he was once known as Blaze Platinum in his earlier days. When he was five years old, he was involved in a near fatal accident that almost costed his life and supposedly his father's, but since that day, he wanted to be in the music industry, since he knows that is his destiny to be part of it. In contrary of various known musicians, he is known for being a quiet person outside of the scene, and a very loud person in the scene as many rock stars, but is generally kind, friendly and very humble, except with the villains. In his story in FEAST, he was requested by Sampson to perform a series of tests against unknown enemies, after his mother Martha was captured, and Sampson betrayed him, Blake defeated him with the help of Zelda and Gavin, fellow members of the band planned by Sampson to be famous and be stronger than the Board, a few years after, he started to train in mech fighting after his interest for that grew, despite his slow start, he eventually learned more than he expected, he saw his father again, and grew more personally, after defeating White Void, he is still in the business and married Rose Belladonna. In the Fight it Out Continuity, he is more down to earth and also paired with Sienna Travers, who he acts as an emotional support for her aside of his more indie career. First Appearance: Feast of the Black Strings (August 2014) Eliza Sampson TBA Cadenza TBA Rhyme *Intelligence: 7 *Strength: 7 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 7 *Energy Projection: 7 *Fighting Ability: 1 Real Name: Anthem Data: *'Height': 187cm (6' 1") Form *'Weight': 67kg (148lbs) Form *'Blood Type': None (Real Form), X/Black Blood (Rhyme) Occupation: God of Darkness and Destruction, Half of Anthem. Abilities: Can turn into a mech, use many dance skills for its benefit, also can use all kinds of dark powers, is even capable to destroy entire universes if it desires, despite being one half of the god, it also can use attacks related to death. Weapons: Summoned Dark/Void Laser Swords, Night Fighter. Profile: One half of the Anthem, that got separated and turned evil because of humanity's actions. It is the dark side, the one who destroys what Allegro creates. It is known as having a masculine figure, breaking the fourth wall and plays with the emotions and memories with many of them. It gets more powerful with the bad emotions such as hatred, wrath, envy, and many others. It is very prideful and extremely childish to the point of having an unstable mind. It made a pact between it and Cyrus, a vengeful teenage boy who wanted to destroy anything on his way for his family, but with the cost of the latter's soul unwillingly, and it adopted a humanoid appearance to avoid any suspicious eyes. It is known for never losing, but retreats before that happens due to being a trickster by itself, it can transform into a monstrous version if gained the bodies of Ballerina or Geminia. First Appearance: The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! - Final Edition ''(March 2016), Cameo. ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign- ''(December 2016), Playable. Allegro TBA ''Battle of Zero ''series Sophia von Ritter TBA Solomon von Ritter TBA Gabriel Arsenault TBA Zero TBA ''Neo Formula Racing ''series Jet Dark *Intelligence: 6 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 6 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 2 *Fighting Ability: 6 '''Real Name': Kenneth "Kent" M. Richards Data: *'Height': 182cm (5' 11") *'Weight': 78kg (172lbs) *'Blood Type': A Occupation: Racer, Teacher Abilities: A skilled racer with wild abilities that risk other pilots' lives in races, he has a short ranged fighting style, he is also a knowledgeable person in terms of history, as he is a story teacher. Weapons: Outside of Racing a gun which rarely uses, but in racing he uses the Black Skull or the Dynamite Blaze Kent Custom. Profile: Kent Richards is a 35-year old History teacher that also secretly goes as a professional racer He got involved into an accident in the past involving him and Richard after the "Rising Phoenix Incident" 15 years ago, that supposedly costed his twin brother's life, with the help and use of mechanisms during the operations, he became what actually he is. As Kent, he is known for being a silly and nice individual, but hated the sport for risking lives, despite being involved in said sport. As Jet Dark, keeps his emotions hidden and acts as a serious guy, but he cares about others such as his students, Medea and Jeanne, who admire him and they also discovered his identity, and he told them his story, but also it is discovered that he works as an agent of billionaire Bartolomew Van Buren. He encountered with his brother, still alive as Darkness, after their final race, he became the President of the committee and returned to use his real name until the battle against Shadow, a.k.a. the "Rising Phoenix" Mike Phoenix, joining forces with Medea, Jeanne, Paris, Darkness and Sky, they defeated Shadow, who was his former idol and his tragic ambition, he later marries Demi Stone, boss of the Stone Company. First Appearance: Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze (May 2015) Darkness TBA Sky Archer TBA Shadow *Intelligence: 5 *Strength: 7 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 6 *Energy Projection: 5 *Fighting Ability: 4 Real Name: Michael "Mike" Phoenix Archer (Former) Data: *'Height': 204cm (6' 8") *'Weight': 111kg (245lbs) *'Blood Type': B (Formerly), Unknown (Currently) Occupation: Racer, Conqueror Abilities: Aside of his unparalleled racing skills, he is known for having powers that can destroy anything at his sight, despite his menacing form, he is faster both in race and in fight. Weapons: Outside of Racing he has his almighty powers, but in racing he uses the Death Scythe. Profile: Mike Phoenix had everything, ranging from Fame, won ten consecutive tournaments, and before he retired, an accident involving him and the Richards Siblings costed him his life apparently, but no one noticed that he controlled the Entire tournament without further noticing. He was known as the "Rising Phoenix", given his surname. He was a man who believed in the right thing over everything else, however this all changed, turning him into the biggest Space Criminal of the Time Police and the declared "Emperor of the Race". He didn't know that he had a daughter with Rena Vale, Skylar Archer that was searching for his bounty and his arrest, he knows through Melissa. He changes his strategy, used his powers revive Jet Dark's brother Darkness to serve him, but he was later betrayed by the twin himself, in the final race, his motivations are fully revealed, eventually defeated by the other six racers, he tragically dies but before he says his final goodbye to Sky. However, he was revived through a mysterious magic. First Appearance: Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers (October 2016) ''Dark Masters of the Night series Victoria Arcos TBA Solaria *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 3 *Speed: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Energy Projection: 5 *Fighting Ability: 3 '''Real Name': Andrea Verónica Rosales Almonacid (Formerly) Data: *'Height': 172cm (5' 7") *'Weight': 56kg (123lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown Occupation: Maid (House Maid of the Arcos' Family) Abilities: She is known for using many house cleaning elements and accessories as weapons, also taking off her head for attack. And is rumored that she can travel across realms, known also a survivor of many odd circumstances. Weapons: Any house cleaning element, including a plunger, also her own head. Profile: Victoria Arcos' main servant. She lived in her birth country Chile, until she grew bored of the miserable life in the big city and wished to travel to another place to abandon her former poor life. Suddenly came to another realm by accident, in a Red Moon night which she found Victoria, fought against her and proved that she is the chosen one to serve her, she changed her name to Solaria to take out that past. She is apparently not human judging by living many centuries with Victoria, infinite supplies of blood and taking off her head and uses Jack-O' Lantern masks to avoid her "beautiful head" being damaged, due to Solaria herself being a narcissist. She, unlike Vesper and Tasia, does amoral things and is admired by Vali Bael due to apparently have a "True Black Heart" like any desired Dark One would want. First Appearance: Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell (December 2014), NPC. Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End (February 2016), Playable. Echidna TBA ''Arcana Warriors series Joker TBA Genesis TBA Mondo Kitsch *Intelligence: 6 *Strength: 5 *Speed: 7 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 6 *Fighting Ability: 4 '''Real Name': Mondo Kitsch Data: *'Height': 179cm (5' 10") *'Weight': 73kg (161lbs) *'Blood Type': Unknown Occupation: World Arcana Warrior. Abilities: Can summon projectile and other variety of attacks from his cane, his hands can emanate four elements, in one he uses Darkness and Lightning, and the other, Light and Fire. He also is very fast and agile in fights, making him a nightmare for slow fighters, can transform into a mech. Weapons: Steampunk claws, his Cane. Profile: Mondo is a mysterious Arcana Warrior from one-hundred years ago, that was sealed due to his uncontrolled power and his memories were wiped out except for his personality and old-fashioned manners. At first he was very confused, was feared by the superior Arcana, but he proved strong and not with the intentions to harm his newfound friends. He didn't have the characteristic Fighting Spirit of the Arcana at first until Elsa's death and ten years later, his fight against Void in which they fused and they are a single person since then. He is a camp, kind of effeminate and likes many strange things that others call 'antiquated', unlike his fellow Arcana, he doesn't turn angry, instead he's stoic and cold in battle and rarely speaks. He's Genesis' husband and Clover's father, albeit he didn't knew until a certain circumstance in ten months later, he also defeated the five Ragnarök Warriors using merely forty percent of his power limit, implying that he's much stronger and smarter than anyone thinks than his funny and dumb persona. First Appearance: Arcana Warriors (July 2015) Void TBA ''Dreamers of the Road series Karen Laine TBA Francis Armstrong TBA ''Neo Freedom X ''series Sibylla Meira *Intelligence: 4 *Strength: 4 *Speed: 3 *Stamina: 5 *Energy Projection: 2 *Fighting Ability: 5 '''Real Name': Sibylla Meira Data: *'Height': 185cm (6' 1") *'Weight': 60kg (132lbs) *'Blood Type': B Occupation: Time Traveler (or so it seems) Abilities: She is capable to analyze an opponent's moveset quickly using Photographic Memory. Weapons: A knife. Profile: A woman who came from the Roaring Twenties to the first half of the Twentieth-first century with her sister Amairani due to a chaotic problem with the time machine. She is physically ninety and half years old, but as with many women, she hates saying her age in public. She has a fairly protective and somewhat strict personality due to her being the leader of the "New Generation" and staying in control against all odds. She trained in many physical combat skills, as well as using her knife for the most important situations. She is the protagonist of the first generation of Neo Freedom Warriors. But also appears in the Events of the Third Impact as well, without any sign of age, maybe because the effects of the time machine affected her capacity to age as well, or at least as she says. First Appearance: Neo Freedom X Part 1 (November 2012) Balder Bryant TBA ''World Calamity Overdrive'' Fran TBA Ike Taylor-Schneider TBA Others Sage TBA Alba/Achilles Silvernale TBA Rosalina von Neumann TBA Zander TBA Aria Stadtfeld TBA Tania TBA Diana TBA Cornelia Joester TBA Kent Miller TBA Odin Lowell Jr. TBA Lucius Meyer TBA Donovan Blake TBA Original Generation Lumina TBA Mercury TBA Zen TBA Circe Midgardia TBA Marie Albarn TBA Lucas Slate TBA Category:Work in progress Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Sub pages Category:Articles under construction